Electroretinography
Electroretinography, is used to measure the electrical responses of various cell types in the retina, including the light-sensitive cells (rods and cones) and the ganglion cells. Electrodes are placed on the cornea and the skin near the eye. During a recording, the patient is watching a standardized stimulus and the resulting signal is interpreted in terms of its amplitude (voltage) and time course. Stimuli include flashes (flash ERG) and reversing checkerboard patterns (pattern ERG). Applications are predominantly in Optometry and ophthalmology, where the electroretinogram (ERG) is used for the diagnosis of various retinal diseases:Electroretinography, U.S. National Library of Medicine, 11 april 2005 (accessed 19 January,2007) *Retinitis pigmentosa and related hereditary degenerations *Retinitis pigmentosa sine pigmento *Retinitis punctata albescens *Leber's congenital amaurosis *Choroideremia *Gyrate atrophy of the retina and choroid *Goldman-Favre syndrome *Congenital stationary night blindness - normal a-wave indicates normal photoreceptors; absent b-wave indicates abnormality in the bipolar cell region. *X-linked juvenile retinoschisis *Achromatopsia *Cone dystrophies *Disorders mimicking retinitis pigmentosa *Usher Syndrome The multifocal ERG is used to record separate responses for different retinal locations. Electroretinograms can be broken down into three components: an initial a-wave, caused by extracellular ionic currents generated by photoreceptors during phototransduction, the b-wave, which corresponds to bipolar cell activity, and the later c-wave, which is generated by the retinal pigment epithelium and Müller cells. Depending on the species the ERG is taken from, the c-wave may be positive, negative, or absent in part or in whole.Clinical Electrophysiology,Donnell Creel, date unknown (accessed 19 January,2007) See also *Electrooculography *Visual evoked potential References Further reading *Akula, J. D., Lyubarsky, A. L., & Naarendorp, F. (2003). The sensitivity and spectral identity of the cones driving the b-wave of the rat electroretinogram: Visual Neuroscience Vol 20(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 109-117. *Alexander, K. R., Raghuram, A., & Rajagopalan, A. S. (2006). Cone phototransduction and growth of the ERG b-wave during light adaptation: Vision Research Vol 46(22) Oct 2006, 3941-3948. *Alexander, K. R., Rajagopalan, A. S., Raghuram, A., & Fishman, G. A. (2006). Activation phase of cone phototransduction and the flicker electroretinogram in retinitis pigmentosa: Vision Research Vol 46(17) Sep 2006, 2773-2785. *Andjus, R. K., Konjevic, D., Damjanovic, I., & Gacic, Z. (2000). Effect of xanthine derivatives on electroretinographic responsiveness: Brain Research Vol 868(2) Jun 2000, 176-190. *Arden, G., Wolf, J., Berninger, T., Hogg, C. R., Tzekov, R., & Holder, G. E. (1999). S-cone ERGs elicited by a simple technique in normals and in tritanopes: Vision Research Vol 39(3) Feb 1999, 641-650. *Arden, G. B., Hogg, C. R., & Carter, R. M. (1986). Uniocular recording of pattern ERG: Vision Research Vol 26(2) 1986, 281-286. *Arden, G. B., Vaegan, & Hogg, C. R. (1982). Clinical and experimental evidence that the pattern electroretinogram (PERG) is generated in more proximal retinal layers than the focal electroretinogram (FERG): Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 580-601. *Armington, J. C. (1976). Spectral sensitivity of low level electroretinograms: Vision Research Vol 16(1) Jan 1976, 31-35. *Armington, J. C. (1977). Psychophysical implications of human electroretinography: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 67(11) Nov 1977, 1458-1465. *Armington, J. C. (1982). Simultaneous electroretinograms and evoked potentials: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 572-579. *Armington, J. C., & Bloom, M. B. (1974). Relations between the amplitudes of spontaneous saccades and visual responses: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 64(9) Sep 1974, 1263-1271. *Babkoff, H. (1975). The effect of light-deprivation on the adult electroretinogram: Vision Research Vol 15(7) Jul 1975, 870-872. *Bach, M., & Gerling, J. (1992). Retinal and cortical activity in human subjects during color flicker fusion: Vision Research Vol 32(7) Jul 1992, 1219-1223. *Baker, C. L., & Hess, R. F. (1984). Linear and nonlinear components of human electroretinogram: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 51(5) May 1984, 952-967. *Balogh, Z., Benedek, G., & Keri, S. (2008). Retinal dysfunctions in schizophrenia: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(1) Jan 2008, 297-300. *Barlow, R. B., Bolanowski, S. J., & Brachman, M. L. (1977). Efferent optic nerve fibers mediate circadian rhythms in the Limulus eye: Science Vol 197(4298) Jul 1977, 86-89. *Barnet, A. B., Lodge, A., & Armington, J. C. (1965). Electroretinogram in newborn human infants: Science 148(Whole No 3670) 1965, 651-654. *Baron, W. S. (1982). Electroretinogram a-wave slope as a measure of photoreceptor activity: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 72(2) Feb 1982, 296-298. *Barrera-Mera, B., & Abasta, E. M. (1978). Electrophysiological evidences of mutual modulatory influences on the retinal activity of the crayfish Procambarus bouvieri (O): Brain Research Bulletin Vol 3(2) Mar-Apr 1978, 101-106. *Bartel, P., Blom, M., Robinson, E., Van der Meyden, C., & et al. (1990). Effects of two anticholinergic drugs on electroretinograms and visual evoked potentials in healthy human subjects: Neuropsychobiology Vol 24(4) 1990-1991, 205-209. *Bartel, P. R., & Vos, A. (1994). Induced refractive errors and pattern electroretinograms and pattern visual evoked potentials: Implications for clinical assessments: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 92(1) Jan 1994, 78-81. *Baskakova, L. G. (1967). A Device for Attaching Pickup Electrodes in Electrooculography: Voprosy Psychologii 13(1) 1967, 166-167. *Bernal-Moreno, J. A., Miranda-Anaya, M., & Fanjul-Moles, M. L. (1996). Phase shifting the ERG amplitude circadian rhythm of juvenile crayfish by caudal monochromatic illumination: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 27(3) Aug 1996, 299-301. *Biersdorf, W. R., & Armington, J. C. (1962). The effects of chromatic pre-exposure upon dark adaptation of the human electroretinogram: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(2) Apr 1962, 161-167. *Biersdorf, W. R., Granda, A. M., & Lawson, H. F. (1966). Incremental thresholds for colored and white lights in the human electroretinogram: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 61(1) Feb 1966, 102-109. *Bilotta, J., Saszik, S., Givin, C. M., Hardesty, H. R., & Sutherland, S. E. (2002). Effects of embryonic exposure to ethanol on zebrafish visual function: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 759-766. *Bilotta, J., Trace, S. E., Vukmanic, E. V., & Risner, M. L. (2005). Ultraviolet- and short-wavelength cone contributions alter the early components of the ERG of young zebrafish: International Journal of Developmental Neuroscience Vol 23(1) Feb 2005, 15-25. *Birch, D., & Jacobs, G. H. (1977). Effects of constant illumination on vision in the albino rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(2) Aug 1977, 255-259. *Bogoslovsky, A. I., Kovalchuk, N. A., & Makarenko, Y. A. (1973). Method for electroretinographic investigations in children in a state of hypnotic sleep: Vision Research Vol 13(9) Sep 1973, 1767-1769. *Borda, R. P., & Hablitz, J. J. (1974). A technique for recording the electroretinogram (ERG) from chronically implanted electrodes in animals: Vision Research Vol 14(11) Nov 1974, 1219-1221. *Bossini, L., Pacchierotti, C., Iapichino, S., Pieraccini, F., Malpassi, C., & Castrogiovanni, P. (2002). Panic disorder and dopamine: Modifications of the electroretinographic b-wave (b-ERG) in patients before and after treatment with SSRIs: Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Analitica Vol 21(3) Sep 2002, 229-238. *Boynton, R. M., & Baron, W. S. (1982). Field sensitivity of the "red" mechanism derived from primate local electroretinogram: Vision Research Vol 22(8) 1982, 869-878. *Brandenburg, J., Bobbert, A. C., & Eggelmeyer, F. (1983). Circadian changes in the response of the rabbit's retina to flashes: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 7(1) Jan 1983, 113-123. *Brannan, J. R., Bodis-Wollner, I., & Storch, R. L. (1992). Evidence for two distinct nonlinear components in the human pattern ERG: Vision Research Vol 32(1) Jan 1992, 11-17. *Brecelj, J., Strucl, M., Zidar, I., & Tekavcic-Pompe, M. (2002). Pattern ERG and VEP maturation in schoolchildren: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 113(11) Nov 2002, 1764-1770. *Brooks, B., & Holden, A. L. (1973). Suppression of visual signals by rapid image displacement in the pigeon retina: A possible mechanism for "saccadic" suppression: Vision Research Vol 13(7) Jul 1973, 1387-1390. *Bui, B. V., & Fortune, B. (2006). Origin of electroretinogram amplitude growth during light adaptation in pigmented rats: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 155-167. *Burguera, J. A., Vilela, C., Traba, A., Ameave, Y., & et al. (1990). Electroretinograms and visual evoked potentials in patients with Parkinson's disease: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 53(1) Jan-Feb 1990, 1-7. *Calissendorf, B., Knave, B., & Persson, H. E. (1974). Cyclic variations in the c-wave amplitude of the sheep ERG: Vision Research Vol 14(11) Nov 1974, 1141-1145. *Carricaburu, P., & Lacroix, R. (1973). Effect of parathion on the electroretinogram of the white mouse: Vision Research Vol 13(4) Apr 1973, 793-796. *Castrogiovanni, P., & Marazziti, D. (1989). ERG b-wave amplitude and brain dopaminergic activity: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146(8) Aug 1989, 1085-1086. *Chang, Y., Burns, S. A., & Kreitz, M. R. (1993). Red-green flicker photometry and nonlinearities in the flicker electroretinogram: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 10(6) Jun 1993, 1413-1422. *Chen, J. C., Brown, B., & Schmid, K. L. (2006). Delayed mfERG responses in myopia: Vision Research Vol 46(8-9) Apr 2006, 1221-1229. *Chen, J. C., Brown, B., & Schmid, K. L. (2006). Retinal adaptation responses revealed by global flash multifocal electroretinogram are dependent on the degree of myopic refractive error: Vision Research Vol 46(20) Sep 2006, 3413-3421. *Chisum, G. T. (1976). Effect of pre-adapting spectral stimuli on visual responses: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 47 Jul 1976, 739-745. *Clifton, L., & Makous, W. (1973). Iodate poisoning: Early effect on regeneration of rhodopsin and the ERG: Vision Research Vol 13(5) May 1973, 919-924. *Cornwell, A. C. (1974). Electroretinographic responses following monocular visual deprivation in kittens: Vision Research Vol 14(11) Nov 1974, 1223-1227. *Crevier, D. W., & Meister, M. (1998). Synchronous period-doubling in flicker vision of salamander and man: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 79(4) Apr 1998, 1869-1878. *Dawis, S. M., & Purple, R. L. (1981). Steady state adaptation in the ground squirrel retina: PIII and b-wave intensity-response functions: Vision Research Vol 21(7) 1981, 1169-1180. *Delius, J. D. M., Perchard, R. J., & Emmerton, J. (1976). Evidence against the response-shift account of hyperstriatal function in the pigeon (Columba livia): Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 90(6) Jun 1976, 560-571. *Delius, J. D. M., Perchard, R. J., & Emmerton, J. (1976). Polarized light discrimination by pigeons and an electroretinographic correlate: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 90(6) Jun 1976, 560-571. *Demirchoglian, G. G. (1965). Second symposium on problems in electroretinography in Erevan: Biofizika 10(3) 1965, 557. *Derwent, J. J. K., Saszik, S. M., Maeda, H., Little, D. M., Pardue, M. T., Frishman, L. J., et al. (2007). Test of the paired-flash electroretinographic method in mice lacking beta -waves: Visual Neuroscience Vol 24(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 141-149. *Devos, D., Tir, M., Maurage, C. A., Waucquier, N., Defebvre, L., Defoort-Dhellemmes, S., et al. (2005). ERG and anatomical abnormalities suggesting retinopathy in dementia with Lewy bodies: Neurology Vol 65(7) Oct 2005, 1107-1110. *Donovan, W. J., & Baron, W. S. (1982). Identification of the R-G-cone difference signal in the corneal electroretinogram of the primate: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 72(8) Aug 1982, 1014-1020. *Douglas, J. F., Smith, N. B., & Stockage, J. A. (1969). Gas chromatographic determination of mebutamate, carisoprodol, and tybamate in plasma and urine: Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences 58(1) 1969, 145-146. *Eason, R. G. (1984). Selective attention effects on retinal and forebrain responses in humans: A replication and extension: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 22(4) Jul 1984, 341-344. *Eason, R. G., Flowers, L., & Oakley, M. (1983). Differentiation of retinal and nonretinal contributions to averaged evoked responses obtained with electrodes placed near the eyes: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 15(1) Feb 1983, 13-21. *Easter, S. S., & Hamasaki, D. I. (1973). Electroretinographically-determined scotopic spectral sensitivities of some marine fish: Vision Research Vol 13(6) Jun 1973, 1175-1181. *Easterling, K. W. (1994). Pineal and retinal connections: The effects of melatonin on the electroretinogram circadian rhythm of anolis carolinensis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Emrich, H. M., Ullrich, A., Adamczyk, J., & Stein, R. (1984). Lithium affects EOG in humans: Psychiatry Research Vol 13(4) Dec 1984, 355-357. *Evers, H. U., & Gouras, P. (1986). Three cone mechanisms in the primate electroretinogram: Two with, one without off-center bipolar responses: Vision Research Vol 26(2) 1986, 245-254. *Fil'chikova, L. I., Kryukovskikh, O. N., Polyanskii, V. B., Dubvskaya, L. A., & et al. (1991). Evoked potentials of the retina and the visual projection area of the human cerebral cortex: Maturation and the spatial frequency tuning: Sensory Systems Vol 5(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 182-188. *Filip, V., & Balik, J. (1978). Possible indication of dopaminergic blockade in man by electroretinography: International Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 13(3) 1978, 151-156. *Flamm, L. E. (1973). The effect of image displacement with paced saccades on the human electroretinogram and visual evoked cortical potential: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Flamm, L. E. (1974). Electroretinogram and visually evoked potential associated with paced saccadic displacement of the stimulus: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 64(9) Sep 1974, 1256-1262. *Fornaro, P., & et al. (1984). Electroretinography (ERG) as a tool of investigation on dopaminergic activity in man: Research Communications in Psychology, Psychiatry & Behavior Vol 9(3) 1984, 307-323. *Fornaro, P., Fioretto, M., Berti, A., & Perossini, M. (1990). Electroretinographic findings in psychiatric inpatients: Atti della Fondazione Giorgio Ronchi Vol 45(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 203-208. *Fowlkes, D. H. (1984). Electroretinographic circadian rhythm in the free-moving diurnal lizard Anolis carolinensis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fox, D. A., & Katz, L. M. (1992). Developmental lead exposure selectively alters the scotopic ERG component of dark and light adaptation and increases rod calcium content: Vision Research Vol 32(2) Feb 1992, 249-255. *Freed, S., & Hellerstein, L. F. (1997). Visual electrodiagnostic findings in mild traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 11(1) Jan 1997, 25-36. *Freed, S., & Hellerstein, L. F. (1999). Visual electrodiagnostic findings in mild traumatic brain injury: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 30(2) Sum 1999, 58-66. *Frost, B. J. (1972). The effect of light adaptation on the d-wave of the pigeon ERG: Physiology & Behavior Vol 8(5) May 1972, 829-835. *Fulton, A. B., & Graves, A. L. (1980). Background adaptation in developing rat retina: An electroretinographic study: Vision Research Vol 20(10) 1980, 819-826. *Fulton, A. B., Hansen, R. M., Yeh, Y.-l., & Tyler, C. W. (1991). Temporal summation in dark-adapted 10-week old infants: Vision Research Vol 31(7-8) 1991, 1259-1269. *Fulton, A. B., & Rushton, W. A. (1978). The human rod ERG: Correlation with psychophysical responses in light and dark adaptation: Vision Research Vol 18(7) 1978, 793-800. *Gerbaldo, H., Thaker, G., Tittel, P. G., Layne-Gedge, J., & et al. (1992). Abnormal electroretinography in schizophrenic patients with a history of sun gazing: Neuropsychobiology Vol 25(2) 1992, 99-101. *Geri, G. A. (1981). Blue cone input to the photopic electroretinogram of the turtle Pseudemys: Vision Research Vol 21(6) 1981, 893-896. *Ghilardi, M. F., Chung, E., Bodis-Wollner, I., Dvorzniak, M., & et al. (1988). Systemic 1-methyl,4-phenyl,1-2-3-6-tetrahydropyridine (MPTP) administration decreases retinal dopamine content in primates: Life Sciences Vol 43(3) Jul 1988, 255-262. *Gimranov, R. F. (2004). Changes in Bioelectric Activity in the Human Retina after Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation: Human Physiology Vol 30(1) Feb 2004, 47-49. *Goto, Y., Taniwaki, T., Shigematsu, J., & Tobimatsu, S. (2003). The long-term effects of antiepileptic drugs on the visual system in rats: Electrophysiological and histopathological studies: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 114(8) Aug 2003, 1395-1402. *Greenstein, V. C., Holopigian, K., Seiple, W., Carr, R. E., & Hood, D. C. (2004). Atypical multifocal ERG responses in patients with diseases affecting the photoreceptors: Vision Research Vol 44(25) Nov 2004, 2867-2874. *Gur, M., & Zeevi, Y. (1980). Frequency-domain analysis of the human electroretinogram: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 70(1) Jan 1980, 53-59. *Hamilton, R., Bees, M. A., Chaplin, C. A., & McCulloch, D. L. (2007). The luminance-response function of the human photopic electroretinogram: A mathematical model: Vision Research Vol 47(23) Oct 2007, 2968-2972. *Hamilton, R., Dudgeon, J., Bradnam, M. S., & Mactier, H. (2005). Development of the electroretinogram between 30 and 50 weeks after conception: Early Human Development Vol 81(5) May 2005, 461-464. *Hankins, M. W., Jones, R. J. M., & Ruddock, K. H. (1998). Diurnal variation in the b-wave implicit time of the human electroretinogram: Visual Neuroscience Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 55-67. *Hankins, M. W., Jones, S. R., Jenkins, A., & Morland, A. B. (2001). Diurnal daylight phase affects the temporal properties of both the b-wave and d-wave of the human electroretinogram: Brain Research Vol 889(1-2) Jan 2001, 339-343. *Hansen, R. M., & Fulton, A. B. (1991). Electroretinographic assessment of background adaptation in 10-week-old human infants: Vision Research Vol 31(9) 1991, 1501-1507. *Hartline, P. H., & Lange, D. (1977). Sinusoidal analysis of electroretinogram of squid and octopus: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 40(1) Jan 1977, 174-187. *Hebert, M., Beattie, C. W., Tam, E. M., Yatham, L. N., & Lam, R. W. (2004). Electroretinography in patients with winter seasonal affective disorder: Psychiatry Research Vol 127(1-2) Jun 2004, 27-34. *Heinrich, T. S., & Bach, M. (2002). Contrast adaptation in retinal and cortical evoked potentials: No adaptation to low spatial frequencies: Visual Neuroscience Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 645-650. *Hess, R. F., & Baker, C. L. (1984). Assessment of retinal functions in severely amblyopic individuals: Vision Research Vol 24(10) 1984, 1367-1376. *Hess, R. F., & Baker, C. L. (1984). Human pattern-evoked electroretinogram: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 51(5) May 1984, 939-951. *Holden, A. L., & Vaegan. (1983). Vitreal and intraretinal responses to contrast reversing patterns in the pigeon eye: Vision Research Vol 23(5) 1983, 561-572. *Hood, D. C., & Birch, D. G. (1991). Models of human rod receptors and the ERG. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Hood, D. C., & Birch, D. G. (1992). A computational model of the amplitude and implicit time of the b-wave of the human ERG: Visual Neuroscience Vol 8(2) Feb 1992, 107-126. *Hood, D. C., Birch, D. G., & Birch, E. E. (1993). Use of models to improve hypothesis delineation: A study of infant electroretinography. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Hood, D. C., Cideciyan, A. V., Halevy, D. A., & Jacobson, S. G. (1996). Sites of disease action in a retinal dystrophy with supernormal and delayed rod electroretinogram b-waves: Vision Research Vol 36(6) Mar 1996, 889-901. *Hosking, A. R. B. (2006). Electroretinographic investigation of circadian efferent neuromodulation of photoreceptor timing in the lateral eye of limulus polyphemus. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Isogai, T., Sobagaki, H., & Nayatani, Y. (1982). On the nonlinearity of chromatic responses based on ERG data in man: Japanese Journal of Behaviormetrics Vol 9(2)17 Jun 1982, 12-23. *Iudice, A., Virgili, P., & Muratorio, A. (1980). The electroretinogram in Parkinson's disease: Research Communications in Psychology, Psychiatry & Behavior Vol 5(3) 1980, 283-289. *Jacobs, G. H., Deegan, J. F., II, & Moran, J. L. (1996). ERG measurements of the spectral sensitivity of common chimpanzee (pan troglodytes): Vision Research Vol 36(16) Aug 1996, 2587-2594. *Jacobs, G. H., Jones, A. E., & De Valois, R. L. (1963). Electroretinogram of the squirrel monkey: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(2) Apr 1963, 405-409. *Jacobs, G. H., & Neitz, J. (1984). ERG indices of color vision variations in monkeys: Documenta Ophthalmologica Proceedings Series Vol 39 1984, 49-54. *Jacobs, G. H., Neitz, J., & Deegan, J. F. (1991). Retinal receptors in rodents maximally sensitive to ultraviolet light: Nature Vol 353(6345) Oct 1991, 655-656. *Jacobs, G. H., & Tootell, R. B. (1979). Spectral components in the B-wave of the ground squirrel electroretinogram: Vision Research Vol 19(11) 1979, 1243-1247. *Jenison, G. L. (1983). Electrophysiological and morphological investigations of the parietal eye of Iguana iguana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Justino, L., Kergoat, M.-J., Bergman, H., Chertkow, H., Robillard, A., & Kergoat, H. (2001). Neuroretinal function is normal in early dementia of the Alzheimer type: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 2001, 691-695. *Kamis, U., Gunduz, K., Okudan, N., Gokbel, H., Bodur, S., & Tan, U. (2005). Relationship Between Eye Dominance and Pattern Electroretinograms in Normal Human Subjects: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(2) Feb 2005, 185-192. *Kaufman, D., & Celesia, G. G. (1985). Simultaneous recording of pattern electroretinogram and visual evoked responses in neuro-ophthalmologic disorders: Neurology Vol 35(5) May 1985, 644-651. *Kirk, G. R., & Boyer, S. F. (1973). Maturation of the electroretinogram in the dog: Experimental Neurology Vol 38(2) Feb 1973, 252-264. *Klistorner, A., Crewther, D. P., & Crewther, S. G. (1998). Temporal analysis of the topographic ERG: Chromatic versus achromatic stimulation: Vision Research Vol 38(7) Apr 1998, 1047-1062. *Knighton, R. W. (1975). An electrically evoked slow potential of the frog's retina: I. Properties of response: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 38(1) Jan 1975, 185-197. *Knighton, R. W. (1975). An electrically evoked slow potential of the frog's retina: II. Identification with PII component of electroretinogram: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 38(1) Jan 1975, 198-209. *Kommonen, B., Kylma, T., Karhunen, U., Dawson, W. W., & Penn, J. S. (1997). Impaired retinal function in young labrador retriever dogs heterozygous for late onset rod-cone degeneration: Vision Research Vol 37(3) Feb 1997, 365-370. *Korol, S., & Owens, G. W. (1974). Glycine, strychnine and retinal inhibition: Experientia Vol 30(10) 1974, 1161-1162. *Korth, M. (1981). Human fast retinal potentials and the spatial properties of a visual stimulus: Vision Research Vol 21(5) 1981, 627-630. *Korth, M., Rix, R., & Sembritzki, O. (2000). The sequential processing of visual motion in the human electroretinogram and visual evoked potential: Visual Neuroscience Vol 17(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 631-646. *Korth, M., & Sokol, S. (1980). Electroretinographic and psychophysical measures of cone spectral mechanisms using the two-color threshold technique: Vision Research Vol 20(3) 1980, 205-212. *Kremers, J., & Scholl, H. P. N. (2001). Rod-/L-cone and rod-/M-cone interactions in electroretinograms at different temporal frequencies: Visual Neuroscience Vol 18(3) May-Jun 2001, 339-351. *Kremers, J., Stepien, M. W., Scholl, H. P. N., & Saito, C. (2003). Cone selective adaptation influences L- and M-cone driven signals in electroretinography and psychophysics: Journal of Vision Vol 3(2) 2003, 146-160. *Kuman, I. G. (2004). Age-Related Changes in the Functions of the Photopic and Scotopic Systems of the Human Organ of Vision under Different Illumination Conditions: Human Physiology Vol 30(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 633-636. *Kunzendorf, R. (1984). Centrifugal effects of eidetic imaging on flash electroretinograms and autonomic responses: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 8(4) Win 1984, 67-75. *Kunzendorf, R. G., & Hall, S. (2001). Electroretinographic after-effects of visual imaging: Individual differences in imagery vividness and reality testing: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 25(3-4) Fal-Win 2001, 79-92. *Kunzendorf, R. G., Justice, M., & Capone, D. (1997). Conscious images as "centrally excited sensations": A developmental study of imaginal influences on the ERG: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 21(1-2) Spr-Sum 1997, 155-166. *Kurkjian, M. F. (1994). Age-dependent changes in the electroretinogram in pigeons during light and dark adaptation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lam, R. W., Beattie, C. W., Buchanan, A., & Mador, J. A. (1992). Electroretinography in seasonal affective disorder: Psychiatry Research Vol 43(1) Jul 1992, 55-63. *Langheinrich, T., van Elst, L. T., Lagreze, W. A., Bach, M., Lucking, C. H., & Greenlee, M. W. (2000). Visual contrast response functions in Parkinson's disease: Evidence from electroretinograms, visually evoked potentials and psychophysics: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 111(1) Jan 2000, 66-74. *Leguire, L. E., & Rogers, G. L. (1985). Pattern electroretinogram: Use of noncorneal skin electrodes: Vision Research Vol 25(6) 1985, 867-870. *Levett, J. (1972). Linear-nonlinear-linear transition as a function of frequency in the retinal response to light: Vision Research Vol 12(7) Jul 1972, 1301-1305. *Lilienthal, H., Lenaerts, C., Winneke, G., & Hennekes, R. (1988). Alteration of the visual evoked potential and the electroretinogram in lead-treated monkeys: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 10(5) Sep-Oct 1988, 417-422. *Lin, Z.-S., & Yazulla, S. (1994). Depletion of retinal dopamine does not affect the ERG b-wave increment threshold function in goldfish in vivo: Visual Neuroscience Vol 11(4) Jul-Aug 1994, 695-702. *Maffei, L. (1982). Electroretinographic and visual cortical potentials in response to alternating gratings: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 1-10. *Maffei, L., & Fiorentini, A. (1981). Electroretinographic responses to alternating gratings before and after section of the optic nerve: Science Vol 211(4485) Feb 1981, 953-955. *Mangun, G. R., Hansen, J. C., & Hillyard, S. A. (1986). Electroretinograms reveal no evidence for centrifugal modulation of retinal inputs during selective attention in man: Psychophysiology Vol 23(2) Mar 1986, 156-165. *Marini, R., & Pettorossi, V. E. (1975). Influence of superior cervical ganglion on electroretinogram of the rabbit: Experientia Vol 31(3) 1975, 326-327. *Martin, G. R., Gordon, I. E., & Cadle, D. R. (1975). Electroretinographically determined spectral sensitivity in the tawny owl (Strix aluco): Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 89(1) Mar 1975, 72-78. *Meigen, T., Prufer, R., Reime, S., & Friedrich, A. (2005). Contributions from lateral interaction mechanisms to the human ERG can be studied with a two-frequency method: Vision Research Vol 45(22) Oct 2005, 2862-2876. *Mirsky, A. F., & et al. (1973). Visual evoked potentials during experimentally induced spike-wave activity in monkeys: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 35(1) Jul 1973, 25-37. *Morrone, M. C., Fiorentini, A., Bisti, S., Porciatti, V., & et al. (1994). Pattern-reversal electroretinogram in response to chromatic stimuli: II. Monkey: Visual Neuroscience Vol 11(5) Sep-Oct 1994, 873-884. *Morrone, M. C., Porciatti, V., Fiorentini, A., & Burr, D. C. (1994). Pattern-reversal electroretinogram in response to chromatic stimuli: I. Humans: Visual Neuroscience Vol 11(5) Sep-Oct 1994, 861-871. *Neitz, J., & Jacobs, G. H. (1984). Electroretinogram measurements of cone spectral sensitivity in dichromatic monkeys: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 1(12) Dec 1984, 1175-1180. *Newman, R. P., & et al. (1985). Motor function in the normal aging population: Treatment with levodopa: Neurology Vol 35(4) Apr 1985, 571-573. *Norren, D. V., & Padmos, P. (1973). Human and macaque blue cones studied with electroretinography: Vision Research Vol 13(7) Jul 1973, 1241-1254. *Norren, D. V., & Padmos, P. (1974). Dark adaptation of separate cone systems studied with psychophysics and electroretinography: Vision Research Vol 14(8) Aug 1974, 1<. *Odom, J. V., Nork, T. M., Schroeder, B. M., Cavender, S. A., & et al. (1994). The effects of acetazolamide in albino rabbits, pigmented rabbits, and humans: Vision Research Vol 34(6) Mar 1994, 829-837. *Ogden, T. E. (1973). The proximal negative response of the primate retina: Vision Research Vol 13(4) Apr 1973, 797-807. *Owen, W. G., & Sillman, A. J. (1973). The suppression-recovery effect in the frog photoreceptor: Vision Research Vol 13(12) Dec 1973, 2591-2594. *Pacheco, P., Bear, D., & Ervin, F. R. (1973). Functional interpretation of the flash-evoked response in the chiasma of the monkey (Cebus albifrons): Brain Research Vol 50 1973, 63-76. *Pacheco, P., & Muzquiz, L. (1982). Two retinal processes displayed in the cat electroretinogram: Vision Research Vol 22(12) 1982, 1525-1532. *Pampiglione, G., Privett, G., & Harden, A. (1974). Tay-Sachs disease: Neurophysiological studies in 20 children: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 16(2) Apr 1974, 201-208. *Papakostopoulos, D., Dean Hart, J. C., Corrall, R. J. M., & Harney, B. (1996). The scotopic electroretinogram to blue flashes and pattern reversal visual evoked potentials in insulin dependent diabetes: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 21(1) Jan 1996, 33-43. *Peachey, N. S., Alexander, K. R., Derlacki, D. J., & Fishman, G. A. (1992). Light adaptation, rods, and the human cone flicker ERG: Visual Neuroscience Vol 8(2) Feb 1992, 145-150. *Peachey, N. S., Arakawa, K., Alexander, K. R., & Marchese, A. L. (1992). Rapid and slow changes in the human cone electroretinogram during light and dark adaptation: Vision Research Vol 32(11) Nov 1992, 2049-2053. *Peppe, A., Stanzione, P., Pierantozzi, M., Semprini, R., Bassi, A., Santilli, A. M., et al. (1998). Does pattern electroretinogram spatial tuning alteration in Parkinson's disease depend on motor disturbances or retinal dopaminergic loss? : Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 106(4) Apr 1998, 374-382. *Peppe, A., Stanzione, P., Pierelli, F., Stefano, E., & et al. (1992). Low contrast stimuli enhance PERG sensitivity to the visual dysfunction in Parkinson's disease: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 82(6) Jun 1992, 453-457. *Porciatti, V., Burr, D. C., Morrone, M. C., & Fiorentini, A. (1992). The effects of ageing on the pattern electroretinogram and visual evoked potential in humans: Vision Research Vol 32(7) Jul 1992, 1199-1209. *Porciatti, V., Morrone, M. C., Fiorentini, A., Burr, D. C., & et al. (1994). The pattern electroretinogram in response to colour contrast in man and monkey: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 16(2-3) May 1994, 185-189. *Psatta, D. M., Matei, M., & Grecu, P. I. (1996). Visual field investigation by VEP mapping in ophthalmic diseases: Romanian Journal of Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 34(3-4) Jul-Dec 1996, 113-121. *Radil, T., Damjanovic, I., Konjevic, D., Kovacevic, N., & et al. (1991). Slow potential shifts to light on and off in the retina of the marine fish Serranus scriba: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 33(3) Oct 1991, 150-152. *Rauh, D. A. (1981). The ontogeny of the kitten electroretinogram: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Realmuto, G. M., Purple, R., Knobloch, W., & Ritvo, E. (1989). Electroretinograms (ERGs) in four autistic probands and six first-degree relatives: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 34(5) Jun 1989, 435-439. *Ren, J. Q., & Li, L. (2004). A circadian clock regulates the process of ERG b- and d-wave dominance transition in dark-adapted zebrafish: Vision Research Vol 44(18) 2004, 2147-2152. *Rigaudiere, F., Manderieux, N., Le Gargasson, J. F., Guez, J. E., & et al. (1995). Electrophysiological exploration of visual function in mitochondrial diseases: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 96(6) Nov 1995, 495-501. *Riggs, L. A. (1977). Electrophysiological techniques for studying visual function in man: A historical overview: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 67(11) Nov 1977, 1451-1457. *Riggs, L. A. (1986). Electroretinography: Vision Research Vol 26(9) 1986, 1443-1459. *Ritvo, E. R., Creel, D., Realmuto, G., Crandall, A. S., & et al. (1988). Electroretinograms in autism: A pilot study of b-wave amplitudes: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(2) Feb 1988, 229-232. *Roy, A., Roy, M., Berman, J., & Gonzalez, B. (2003). Blue cone electroretinogram amplitudes are related to dopamine function in cocaine-dependent patients: Psychiatry Research Vol 117(2) Feb 2003, 191-195. *Roy, M., Roy, A., Smelson, D., Brown, S., & Weinberger, L. (1997). Reduced blue cone electroretinogram in withdrawn cocaine dependent patients: A replication: Biological Psychiatry Vol 42(7) Oct 1997, 631-633. *Roy, M., Roy, A., Williams, J., Weinberger, L., & Smelson, D. (1997). Reduced blue cone electroretinogram in cocaine-withdrawn patients: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 54(2) Feb 1997, 153-156. *Roy, M., Smelson, D. A., & Roy, A. (1996). Abnormal electroretinogram in cocaine-dependent patients: Relationship to craving: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 168(4) Apr 1996, 507-511. *Rufiange, M., Dumont, M., & Lachapelle, P. (2005). Modulation of the human photopic ERG luminance-response function with the use of chromatic stimuli: Vision Research Vol 45(17) Aug 2005, 2321-2330. *Saszik, S., Bilotta, J., & Givin, C. M. (1999). ERG assessment of zebrafish retinal development: Visual Neuroscience Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 881-888. *Seiple, W., Greenstein, V. C., Holopigian, K., Carr, R. E., & Hood, D. C. (2002). A method for comparing psychophysical and multifocal electroretinographic increment thresholds: Vision Research Vol 42(2) Jan 2002, 257-269. *Seiple, W., Holopigian, K., Greenstein, V., & Hood, D. C. (1992). Temporal frequency dependent adaptation at the level of the outer retina in humans: Vision Research Vol 32(11) Nov 1992, 2043-2048. *Seiple, W., Vajaranant, T. S., Pepperberg, D. R., & Szlyk, J. P. (2001). Lateral spread of adaptation as measured with the multifocal electroretinogram: Visual Neuroscience Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 687-694. *Sherman, J. (1982). Simultaneous pattern-reversal electroretinograms and visual evoked potentials in diseases of the macula and optic nerve: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 214-226. *Smelson, D. A., Roy, A., & Roy, M. (1996). The electroretinogram and neuropsychological functioning in cocaine addicts: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 41(6) Aug 1996, 415. *Smelson, D. A., Roy, A., Roy, M., Tershakovec, D., Engelhart, C., & Losonczy, M. F. (2001). Electroretinogram and cue-elicited craving in withdrawn cocaine-dependent patients: A replication: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 27(2) 2001, 391-397. *Smelson, D. A., Roy, M., Roy, A., & Santana, S. (1998). Electroretinogram in withdrawn cocaine-dependent subjects: Relationship to cue-elicited craving: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 172(6) Jun 1998, 537-539. *Sokol, S. (1973). Electroretinogram of the turtle retina obtained with flickering light: Vision Research Vol 13(1) Jan 1973, 197-199. *Sokol, S., Jones, K., & Nadler, D. (1983). Comparison of the spatial response properties of the human retina and cortex as measured by simultaneously recorded pattern ERGs and VEPs: Vision Research Vol 23(7) 1983, 723-727. *Spekreijse, H., & Apkarian, P. (1986). The use of a systems analysis approach to electrodiagnostic (ERG and VEP) assessment: Vision Research Vol 26(1) 1986, 195-219. *Sustare, B. D. (1977). Characterizing parameters of response to light intensity for six species of frogs: Behavioural Processes Vol 2(2) Jun 1977, 101-112. *Sutter, E. E., & Vaegan. (1990). Lateral interaction component and local luminance nonlinearities in the human pattern reversal ERG: Vision Research Vol 30(5) 1990, 659-671. *Thomas, C. W. (1974). Variation of the electroretinogram during adaptation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, D., & Drasdo, N. (1989). The effect of stimulus contrast on the latency and amplitude of the pattern electroretinogram: Vision Research Vol 29(3) 1989, 309-313. *Thompson, D. A., & Drasdo, N. (1994). The origins of luminance and pattern responses of the pattern electroretinogram: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 16(2-3) May 1994, 219-227. *Thorpe, S. A. (1973). The effects of temperature on the psychophysical and electroretinographic spectral sensitivity of the chromatically-adapted goldfish: Vision Research Vol 13(1) Jan 1973, 59-72. *Tobimatsu, S., Celesia, G. G., Cone, S., & Gujrati, M. (1989). Electroretinograms to checkerboard pattern reversal in cats: Physiological characteristics and effect of retrograde degeneration of ganglion cells: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 73(4) Oct 1989, 341-352. *Tomoda, H., Celesia, G. G., & Toleikis, S. C. (1991). Effect of spatial frequency on simultaneous recorded steady-state pattern electroretinograms and visual evoked potentials: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 80(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 81-88. *Torok, B., Meyer, M., & Wildberger, H. (1992). The influence of pattern size on amplitude, latency and wave form of retinal and cortical potentials elicited by checkerboard pattern reversal and stimulus onset-offset: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 84(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 13-19. *Tremblay, F., Laroche, R. G., & de Becker, I. (1995). The electroretinographic diagnosis of the incomplete form of congenital stationary night blindness: Vision Research Vol 35(16) Aug 1995, 2383-2393. *Trifonov, Y. A. (1964). Analysis of the electroretinogram in the pigeon: Biofizika 9(3) 1964, 356-364. *Tuunainen, A., Kripke, D. F., Cress, A. C., & Youngstedt, S. D. (2001). Retinal circadian rhythms in humans: Chronobiology International Vol 18(6) 2001, 957-971. *Ueno, S., Kondo, M., Ueno, M., Miyata, K., Terasaki, H., & Miyake, Y. (2006). Contribution of retinal neurons to d-wave of primate photopic electroretinograms: Vision Research Vol 46(5) Mar 2006, 658-664. *Uji, Y., & Yokoyama, M. (1984). Spectral response pattern of ERG recorded with scanning method in congenital colour defectives: Documenta Ophthalmologica Proceedings Series Vol 39 1984, 73-82. *Valeton, J. M., & Van Norren, D. (1979). Transient tritanopia at the level of the ERG b-wave: Vision Research Vol 19(6) 1979, 689-693. *Valeton, J. M., & Van Norren, D. (1982). Fractional recording and component analysis of primate LERG: Separation of photoreceptor and other retinal potentials: Vision Research Vol 22(3) 1982, 381-391. *Valeton, J. M., & Van Norren, D. (1982). Intraretinal recordings of slow electrical responses to steady illumination in monkey: Isolation of receptor responses and the origin of the light peak: Vision Research Vol 22(3) 1982, 393-399. *Van Norren, D., & Valeton, J. M. (1979). The human rod ERG: The dark-adapted !a-wave response function: Vision Research Vol 19(12) 1979, 1433-1434. *Ventura, D. F., Costa, M. T. V., Costa, M. F., Berezovsky, A., Salomao, S. R., Simoes, A. L., et al. (2004). Multifocal and full-field electroretinogram changes associated with color-vision loss in mercury vapor exposure: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 421-429. *Verdon, W. A., Schneck, M. E., & Haegerstrom-Portnoy, G. (2003). A comparison of three techniques to estimate the human dark-adapted cone electroretinogram: Vision Research Vol 43(19) Sep 2003, 289-299. *Verma, N. P., Hart, Z. H., & Nigro, M. (1985). Electrophysiologic studies in neonatal adrenoleukodystrophy: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 60(1) Jan 1985, 7-15. *Weinstein, G. W., Odom, J. V., & Cavender, S. (1991). Visually evoked potentials and electroretinography in neurologic evaluation: Neurologic Clinics Vol 9(1) Feb 1991, 225-242. *Welinder, E. (1981). Cyclic amplitude variations of a slow ERG off-effect, the h-wave, in the Cynomolgus monkey: Vision Research Vol 21(7) 1981, 1159-1163. *Wortel, J. F., Wubbels, R. J., & Nuboer, J. F. (1984). Photopic spectral sensitivities of the red and the yellow field of the pigeon retina: Vision Research Vol 24(9) 1984, 1107-1113. *Wu, S. (1992). Opponent processing effects on the field spectral sensitivity of pattern-elicited electroretinograms: Vision Research Vol 32(11) Nov 1992, 2031-2041. *Wu, S., & Armington, J. C. (1989). Isolation of scotopic human electroretinograms using color adaptation and pattern reversal stimuli: Vision Research Vol 29(10) 1989, 1277-1283. *Wu, S., Armington, J. C., & Reeves, A. (1992). Electroretinograms (ERGs) and visual-evoked potentials (VEPs) elicited by pattern displacement: Visual Neuroscience Vol 8(2) Feb 1992, 127-136. *Xu, X., & Karwoski, C. J. (1994). Current source density (CSD) analysis of retinal field potentials: I. Methodological considerations and depth profiles: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 72(1) Jul 1994, 84-95. *Xu, X., & Karwoski, C. J. (1994). Current source density analysis of retinal field potentials: II. Pharmacological analysis of the b-wave and M-wave: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 72(1) Jul 1994, 96-105. *Yolton, R. L. (1975). The visual system of the Western gray squirrel: Anatomical, electroretinographic and behavioral studies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yuwiler, A., & Ritvo, E. R. (1989). "ERG b-wave amplitude and brain dopaminergic activity": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146(8) Aug 1989, 1086. *Zhang, X. (2003). Simultaneously recording local luminance responses, spatial and temporal interactions in the visual system with m-sequences: Vision Research Vol 43(15) Jul 2003, 1689-1698. *Zhou, W., Rangaswamy, N., Ktonas, P., & Frishman, L. J. (2007). Oscillatory potentials of the slow-sequence multifocal ERG in primates extracted using the Matching Pursuit method: Vision Research Vol 47(15) Jul 2007, 2021-2036. *Zrenner, E. (1984). Electrophysiology of colour vision: II. Studies on colour vision by means of the electroretinogram and the visually evoked cortical potential: A review: Documenta Ophthalmologica Proceedings Series Vol 39 1984, 29-48. Category:Electrophysiology Category:Medical diagnosis Category:Ophthalmologic examination